


Property of Dean Winchester

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunk Jared, Drunk Jensen, F/M, Humor, Mild Language, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: You and Jensen are best friends, you accompany him to Nashville for the convention and drunken hijinks ensue!





	Property of Dean Winchester

“C’mon you two, let’s hit another bar!” Jared laughed, drunk off his ass already. **  
**

You giggled, watching your best friend trying to walk unaided. His bow legs making the staggering all the more comical. Finally, he made it to your side, he threw an arm around you, almost knocking the two of you to the ground.

“I think Jay here has had enough,” you snickered.

After the tour of the Jack Daniels Distillery and all the free shots, then the dart throwing game with Jason and the guys and more shots imbibed. Next, Creation Ent wanting to celebrate Jay’s birthday during the Saturday Night Special concert with you guessed it more alcohol involved. Let’s just say when Jay sang Tennessee Whiskey, he was almost three sheets to the wind then. If Jared got his way, this would be the third bar you all hit.

Jensen started shaking his head, “No, I-I think we need more bars,” he grinned. “Me likey, more acl-aco-alc-,” he furrowed his eyebrows like he was concentrating, “drinks.”

You laughed, “I think everybody is done for the night. You two have a panel in the morning, remember?” You smacked Jensen’s hand away from your face as he tried to “boop” your nose. “Stop that!”

Jared just gave you “Sam’s puppy eyes”, “Nope, Pada-gigantor, those will not work on me. I am impervious to “Mr. Awesome,” you jerked a thumb at Jensen, “you don’t stand a chance my tall friend.”

Some fans actually got the nerve to come over and talk to them both, asking for photos and autographs. You and Cliff helped them out, thankful that the brick wall was behind them so that they didn’t topple over with the fangirls. After you had taken the last pictures, you collected a phone from Cliff and asked him to get a cab, while you kept the boys corralled. The fans thanked you and the boys and walked off. You blew out an exhausted sigh, you were only slightly buzzed at this point taking care of these two was hard work.

You glared at them when you noticed they were whispering with each other and pointing your way. They had better not be planning an escape or a prank on you or you would kill them.

“Hey! What are you two whispering about?”

Jared looked at Jensen, biting his bottom lip to avoid laughing he nodded, “We,” he gestured wildly between him and Jensen, “We were discussing terms for our surrender.”

You raised an eyebrow at both of them, “Terms for surrender, huh? This ought to be good. Lay ‘em on me fellas.”

Jensen nodded stoically at Jared, then at you he smirked, you groaned and braced yourself for whatever was coming.

Jared stumbled forward, “We agree to surrender  **if**  you say the magic word.”

You rolled your eyes, “Really just one condition? Fine, I’m guessing the magic word is “please?”

Jensen snickered, pursed his lips and started shaking his head. Jared just outright laughed so hard, he almost lost his balance.

“Jay so help me, if you don’t tell me what the hell you two are talking about, I will kill you where you stand,” you growled.

“I can’t, but I will give you a hint,” he smirked, “It is the word of the day, a most special word, a magic-” he broke off laughing.

You furrowed your eyebrows as you thought, when suddenly it hit you, “Seriously? Are you two fourteen?”

They were holding each other up, laughing their asses off at your expression. Your phone buzzed with a text, thankfully it was Cliff letting you know that the cab was pulling up.

You stared at Jensen and Jared, “You’re really going to make me say it aren’t you?” At their excited nods, you chuckled, “Remember you guys are in your thirties. If you two don’t get your asses into that cab, I’m going to put my foot so far up your,” you paused, rolling your eyes, “bungholes, that you will taste leather.”

Both of them cheered loudly and started walking towards the cab, talking like Beavis and Butthead the whole way.

–

On the way back to the hotel, you had Cliff get ahold of security so that they could run interference for you to get the boys up to their rooms. With the late hour, you hoped that the paparazzi wouldn’t be hanging around to snap pics of the guys. It was hard enough being best friends with one of television’s hottest actors, but to be female to boot always had them salivating that this time they would catch you and Jensen in a compromising position.

Thankfully, the four of you made it through the lobby without issue. The first stop was Jared’s room, you propped Jensen against the wall and helped Cliff lay him down. You staggered back towards Jensen and muttered,”I swear that man is like a drunk octopus. Let’s go Jay, one drunk octopus down, one to go.”

Jensen giggled, honest to god giggled, “I’m no octopus, Y/N,” he paused and looked up and down the hallway,”shhhh,” you looked at him confused, “I has a secret. I’m Batman.”

You laughed at his serious expression, “More like Goofy, you big jerk.”

Cliff was shaking his head, you paused as his room was in between Jensen and Jared’s. “Cliff you go on ahead to bed, I’ve put this one to bed drunk so many times it’s second nature.”

“Thanks, Y/N. I’ll have coffee for everybody in the morning,” he said with a tired smile.

“Okay, just a couple more steps Jay, then you can lay down and sleep,” you said softly. At this point he was walking behind you with one arm wrapped around your neck and holding on to a shoulder.

“Nope!” He said loudly, stopping suddenly almost clotheslining you.

“Dammit Jay! You promised to go to bed, if I said that word and I did and you’re going,” you spat.

“My mom would kick my ass, if I didn’t walk you to your room,” he replied.

You growled at him, “My room is right next to yours, idiot!”

“I am a gentleman, I will walk you to your room and make sure there aren’t any monsters there,” he looked at you with a sweet expression.

Rolling your eyes, “What are you going to do breathe on them if there’s trouble? You smell like a brewery Jay!”

He spun you around to face him, putting his hands on your shoulders, he blew an exasperated sigh out that ended in a hiccup, “No, silly, I’m Dean fucking Winchester. It’s my job to keep hot girls safe.”

Your eyes widened at his statement, “Okay Casanova, let’s get this over with.” You couldn’t stop thinking about what he said. Did he think you were hot?

Shaking your head, you got the door opened and laughed as Jensen walked around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. You sat down on the couch and slipped your heels off, thanking the gods that you could go to bed soon.

Sitting quietly for a few minutes, you cleared your thoughts, not wanting to think to much about what Jay had said outside your room. ‘What the hell is taking him so long?’ You thought.

“Jay?” You called out, not getting a reply you got up and walked towards the bedroom door. Pushing the door open, you sighed heavily, Fuck me! There lying sideways on the bed was your best friend, face down, passed out and snoring.

Fuck it, you thought. I’m not moving him and it’s my bed, without another thought, you pulled your jeans off and fell face down as well and were asleep in moments.

–

Jensen groaned softly, his hand going up to his head. Shit, last night was a blur, he knew he should have laid off all those shots. He opened one eye and froze. He felt a puff of warm air on the back of his neck. What the hell had he done? He turned his quickly and was relieved to see your face, then he panicked.

He scrambled up off the bed fast, feeling relief that he still had his pants on, then shock registered on his face. He looked down at you, noticing that you were in a T-shirt and underwear. Underwear that had his full attention. When he had bought that gift as a gag for your birthday, he never thought to ever see you in them.

There against the black boy shorts, with red lettering across your rounded ass were the words that had him inhale sharply.

> _“Property of Dean Winchester.”_

His first thought was laughing, he grabbed his phone and snapped a quick picture, thinking that he was never going to let you live this one down. The next thought to cross his mind was how turned on he was by those four words. Sure, he had thought of you in a less than friendly way from time to time, but he never once thought about acting on it. Now he was having second thoughts. Slowly he reached a hand out towards your ass, when someone was pounding on the door!

“Dammit!” He muttered, drawing his hand back, he stomped across the room and headed towards the small living room. He flung the door open and growled at Jared, “What?!”

“Dude, we’re going to be late! We’ve got 30 minutes till our panel,” Jared replied.

“Alright, alright let me wake Y/N, then I’ll go change,” Jensen said.

“Did you and Y/N hook up?” Jared grinned.

“NO! Go away!” Said Jensen. He closed the door and started walking slowly towards the bedroom, “Y/N! Sweetheart, come on, we need to get ready.”

You jumped up startled at the male voice in your suite, “Shit, Jay give a girl a heart attack!”

He smirked at you, “I’m going to go change, be right back.”

You nodded and looked down at yourself, oh holy shit, you were in your underwear! Underwear that  **he**  was never supposed to see you in. You blushed madly, grabbed your phone and headed in to brush your teeth. After you felt more human with minty fresh breath you jumped in the shower.

As you were towel drying, your phone started going buzzing with text messages. Most of them were from Gen, one from Jay and Jared, you ignored those two and read the first text from her.

Your mouth dropped open in surprise, then your brain started misfiring and freaking out as you scrolled to the app in question, and your heart stopped.

There was pounding coming from the door to the suite, as you threw the door open you looked at your best friend’s pale face and wanted to die.

You took a deep breath, “Jay why the hell is there a picture of  **my** ass on your Instagram?!”


End file.
